1. Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device allowing a driving integrated circuit (“IC”) to stably contact a side of a display panel, and to a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
In general, the display device includes a display panel including two substrates opposing each other and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates and a driving unit for driving the display panel.
In recent time, a market for smart phones and wearable devices has expanded. In particular, the smart phones and the wearable devices are increasingly manufactured to have a slim size and light weight. The trend toward slimness and light weight of the smart phones and the like leads to the trend toward slimness and light weight of the display devices. Accordingly, the display panel and the driving unit need to be manufactured to have a small size.
Meanwhile, the display panel and the driving unit are electrically connected to each other to transmit various signals. Accordingly, disposition and configuration of the display panel and the driving unit is critical with regard to slimness of the display panel and the driving chip and stable signal transmission between the display panel and the driving unit.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.